All That Matters
by Aurlana
Summary: King Alistair awaits the Inquisitions arrival. Their visits are always stressful: but not for the reason you might think. Thankfully, Cullen is there to help relieve some of that... frustration.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

King Alistair awaits the Inquisitions arrival.  
Their visits are always stressful: but not for the reason you might think.  
Thankfully, Cullen is there to help relieve some of that... frustration.

* * *

 **Written for Alistair Appreciation Week - Day 2**  
 **With a crown and everything - King Theirin**

* * *

 **Notes:**

This chapter is NSFW! Graphic language, sex, and violence while sparring.

* * *

 **All recognizable content belongs to Bioware/EA Games  
All twisted perversions therein, are all on me ~ You're welcome!**

* * *

 **Alistair Appreciation Week**

 **For Day Two - November 7, 2017**

 **With a crown and everything - King Theirin**

* * *

 **Prompt:**

 **Succession, intrigue and politics - everything to do with Alistair's life at court and rule over ferelden!**

* * *

 **All That Matters**

"Oh, Please. You call that an overhand swing? I've fought nugs more competent than you!"

"But your majesty. I couldn't…"

"Why couldn't you? I asked you to spar with me didn't I? I'm looking to burn off steam, I need an actual moving target that isn't afraid of harming a hair on my royal head!" Alistair could see that his pleas were landing on deaf ears. "Fine - find someone willing to get in the ring with me." Alistair was frustrated; this was the fifth sparring partner this week, each one more useless than the last. Was it too much to ask for someone willing to treat him as an equal and not… their blasted King?

Unwilling to wait for the next sparring partner to appear, Alistair aimed his aggressions at the training dummy. One swing, then another, forward thrust, overhand backward swing. If he didn't get out some of this extra energy soon, he was going to be a mess when the Inquisition finally arrived. He received a raven just this morning announcing their imminent arrival. He expected them soon, he just needed a little bit more…

"By the sound of the recruit that just went running down the hall, you're in need of a worthy sparring partner," a familiar baritone intoned from the doorway.

"Cullen." Alistair barely breathed out before turning to face the Commander of the Inquisition's forces with a smile. "You wouldn't be too concerned with hurting my delicate sensibilities?"

"We've known each other a long time, your Highness . I think sensible is a term neither of us would willingly use on you."

"I don't know, Commander, I might chip a nail. It seems those under my employ are overly concerned with bruising more than my ego."

Cullen stepped into the ring, strategically circling around Alistair. "It's a good thing I'm not under your employ then. And honestly, I've never gone easy on you; what makes you think I'm going to start now?"

"Oh, I don't know. It's been quite a while since anyone has taken my sword arm seriously. The training dummies give me a bigger challenge than any of my guards do."

Cullen clicked his tongue then lunged in with a quick thrust which Alistair easily deflected with his shield. "You've been King for several years now, maybe I should go easy on you. Being royalty might have made you soft."

Alistair rolled his eyes. "They may have put the blasted crown on my head, but that can't take away years of training so quickly." He feigned in on the right, then quickly spun around with a backward sweep of his legs, taking Cullen's out from under him.

Rolling with the fall, Cullen quickly righted himself, back on his feet, a grin huge on his face. "I see the Wardens taught you how to fight a little dirty. I like it. Still, it's been a long time since you've bested my sword, old man."

"Old? I've only got a year on you and I've still got it where it counts."

Their taunting, banter, and sparing only got dirtier, meaner, and sweatier as their match went on-neither one getting the upper hand on the other, neither one willing to yield.

They eventually found themselves locked, sword-to-sword, chest-to-chest, breathless and panting. Cullen's tongue flicked out to moisten his lips; Alistair's eyes dipped to watch the movement.

Someone coughed at the ringside.

Noticing the crowd that gathered around them, they stepped apart.

Leliana's lilting voice carried through the room as she approached, "Well, well, dear Alistair. It seems wearing Ferelden's crown hasn't made you lose your touch. After all the fighting we did together during the blight, I'm not surprised that you're holding your own against the Inquisition's Commander. Any of your men should beg to train with you; to learn from your wisdom and prowess in battle." Her tone showed her obvious disappointment that none of them would fight their King.

Alistair beamed, "Ah the ever beautiful, Nightingale!" He approached and hugged Leliana tightly, "I've missed you, my friend. It's been too long."

"Ever the flatterer, your Highness-"

"Don't you start, your Highnessing me too." He rolled his eyes. "It's bad enough I get it day in and day out. Tonight I wish to dine as friends. He looked at Cullen then back to Leliana.

Pulling back from his sweaty embrace, she crinkled her nose. "Please tell me that you will be bathing before we dine? And take Cullen with you. Both of you boys need to uh… tidy up before dinner." She winked at them knowingly.

He'd have to find a way to repay her later. Handing his sword to one of the pages, he beckoned for Cullen to follow him.

Leading the way to his chambers, they talked briefly about superfluous things until the lock clicked behind them. Suddenly Cullen rounded on Alistair, pushing him up against the wall crushing their lips together in a bruising kiss. "Fuck, Alistair, I've missed you."

"Cullen." Alistair breathed desperately, hands fisting his armor. "I knew there was a reason I hated plate mail. Get me a damn can opener so I can get you out of this contraption!"

Cullen chuckled darkly as he began to expertly release the buckles, dropping the collective pieces of his armor to the floor as Alistair fumbled through the laces of his own leather training armor. Free from their outer trappings, they crashed together once again, all frantic lips, teeth, and hands.

"It's been too long, my love. I wish we didn't have to wait so long between visits." Alistair groaned as Cullen sank to his knees before him. Unlacing his breeches, freeing his already engorged cock, Cullen wasted no time in wrapping his hand around the base and his lips around the head.

Popping off with a lewd slurping noise, Cullen looked up Alistair's well muscled body and grinned. "Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?"

"Frequently, I'm afraid. It's a hazard of the… ahhhh." Alistair's next words escaped him as Cullen swallowed him whole, burying his nose in the course curls at the base of his dick. Swallowing around him, Cullen pulled off, then repeated the action twice more, before releasing him completely and rising to his feet. Pulling his breeches back up, he grinned wickedly as Alistair whimpered at being restrained.

Cullen pressed their mouths together once again, savoring the silence. "That's so much better. I was beginning to think that I'd lost my touch." Reaching up, he gently caressed Alistair's cheek as they got lost in each other's eyes.

For so many years they'd kept their relationship a secret. Only coming together when circumstances allowed. A few choice friends were in the know: the Warden, the Champion, the Inquisitor, and of course, Leliana-their ever-present companion. If it weren't for her subtle manipulations, they'd only get to see each other a fraction of the time they do now. She looked for reasons for the Inquisition to visit, or to send for the King's input on some matter or another, which usually required a visit to Skyhold for Alistair. Business always concluded quickly which allowed for these stolen moments to be appreciated.

They would take it. They took every opportunity they could to enjoy their time together. Someday, perhaps, they would find a way to be together more permanently, but for now-this is what they had and they weren't about to waste the opportunity.

Finally catching his breath, a slow smirk spread across Alistair's face, "You do the most wonderful things to me, Cullen. I've missed you so much. Right now, I want more touch, less talk." Hands fisted tightly in Cullen's shirt, Alistair pulled him in for a filthy kiss.

"Who are you and what did you do with my Alistair?"

"Shut up and get on the bed."

"So, bossy."

"I'll show you bossy."

"I sure hope so. I want to feel it for days to come."

"Your entourage will be here for a fortnight, there will be many days for you to come, if I have my way."

"Don't you always get your way, your Majesty? "

Alistair growled, as he pulled Cullen's shirt up and over his head. "If I always got my way, your ass would be naked already."

Walking backwards, Cullen's knees hit the edge of the bed, pitching him down onto the feathery soft mattress behind him. With a grin, he placed his booted foot in the middle of Alistair's chest, stopping him from his predatory advance with a silent request.

With a softened smile, Alistair began to unlace Cullen's boot. First one, then the other, they hit the floor while they're eyes stayed locked together. Forcing his gaze from its amber prison, Alistair drank in the sight of his lover. It'd definitely been too long if he could see the subtle differences in the lines around his eyes and the stiffness of his shoulders. "Maker's breath, you're beautiful. How do I ever survive without you at my side?" Alistair's hands roamed up Cullen's calves to his thighs as he re-memorized each curve and contour of his powerful legs.

Wrapping his feet behind Alistair's back, he pulled him down on top of him. Chest-to-chest, Cullen wrapped around Alistair as Alistair bracketed Cullen's head with his arms. Their lips met once-twice, before Cullen breathed out, "We do what we have to do; what we've always done. But, it won't be forever. I have to believe that. There will come a day when we will fall asleep every night in each other's arms and wake up wrapped the same."

Grinding his clothed erection against Cullen's, Alistair moaned, "I dream of the same, but I just get so impatient. I want this, I want you-and I want everyone to know how much you mean to me."

Cullen placed his hands on Alistair's hips, stilling their movement. Catching his eye, Cullen vowed, "We will, my love. When the breach is sealed and the Inquisition no longer needs me, I will be here at your side."

"You better survive it then, or I'll be pissed at you for breaking this promise." Alistair chuckled, looking down at Cullen's mostly naked body and his own still clothed.

"What's so funny?"

"I was intent on getting you up here and naked… but we haven't gotten very far."

"I think that can easily be remedied." Cullen released his grip on Alistair, his hands slowly descending to the hem of Alistair's shirt, pulling it over his head. "That's one item gone… I'm afraid I can't help with the rest from this vantage point, though."

Alistair smirked as he stood back up, placing his booted foot on the bed between Cullen's legs. Pointing his finger at him before he could sit up, Alistair said, "Stay. Don't move. Don't touch."

Cullen gulped audibly as Alistair began to unlace his boot. His long fingers taking their time as he removed first one, then the other. Taking a step back from the edge of the bed, Alistair placed his thumbs into the waistband of his breeches and slowly shimmied them down his hips and stepped out of them.

Cullen licked his lips, while looking Alistair up and down, but he didn't move.

Alistair nodded his approval then turned and walked slowly over to the bedside table. Reaching inside the drawer, Alistair removed the small bottle of oil. Glancing over at Cullen's lust-blown eyes watching his every move, Alistair couldn't help but grin, "You're still overdressed."

"You told me not to move."

"So I did." Alistair removed the top from the oil and poured a small amount into the cup of his hand. Rubbing his palms together to warm up the oil, Alistair placed one around his shaft and languidly stroked it from base to tip. He eyed the offending garment and commanded, "I want your pants off… now."

Cullen lifted his hips to remove his breeches, the muscles of his abs contracting with the motion sending shivers through Alistair.

"How do you want me?" Cullen asked after he'd deposited his breeches onto the floor.

"Any-and every-way I can have you." Alistair walked over to the edge of the bed enjoying the sight of Cullen splayed out before him. "For now, I want to see you, to taste you as you come screaming my name. Put your head on the pillow."

Cullen obeyed without question, maneuvering himself into position; spreading his legs wide in invitation.

Alistair crawled up the bed, his other hand finding Cullen's shaft and slicking it up as he continued to stroke his own. Using his knees to spread Cullen's legs wider, Alistair placed the head of his dick against Cullen's opening, brushing it over his puckered flesh to slick the way. "Fuck, Cullen. I know I should take my time. I want to worship every bit of you with my hands, with my mouth." Alistair hesitated a moment. "I promise to make it up to you later." He finally breached the tight opening, stopping just past the outer ring to let them both adjust.

Cullen moaned at the intrusion. Reaching his hands up Alistair's torso, he pulled him forward into a deep kiss. "I don't want you to make it up to me, I want you to fuck me. Hard. Now." Contrary to his words, Cullen gently rocked his hips, slowly sliding Alistair inside of him. They took their time through the initial penetration, gentle thrusts amidst heated kisses until Alistair bottomed out; fully encased in Cullen's heat.

With a mutual groan, they savored the connection. Their tongues danced in a heated battle for dominance as their bodies adjusted. Just as Cullen was about to complain about the lack of motion, Alistair pulled back and grinned wickedly.

Bracing himself up on his arms, Alistair slid almost all the way out and slammed back in again. He repeated the motion. Hard. Fast. Relentless. Cullen rocked up to meet him thrust for thrust. The full force of their combined strength, causing the room to reverberate with the sound of flesh slapping flesh. It had been too long. They both knew they couldn't last, but they wanted this. Needed this.

Alistair angled his hips and slammed home again causing Cullen to scream out his name. "Alistair, Fuck! Right there!" Always one to give Cullen what he wanted, he continued his brutal assault on his prostate.

Cullen's head rocked from side to side; he was a mess-and Alistair was doing that to him.

Knowing he wasn't going to last much longer, Alistair wrapped his hand around Cullen's cock and stroked it in time with his thrusts. "Come for me, Cullen. I want to watch you come apart. I want to know that only I can do this to you."

"Alistair, yes! Only you. Only-ever-you!" Cullen's whole body arched off the bed with the force of his orgasm. Thick white ropes of come landed up his chest as he continued to take Alistair's pounding.

As Cullen came down from his orgasm, Alistair flew over the edge; his body locking up as he succumbed to his release.

Gasping, sweaty, and now even more in need of a bath than before, Alistair collapsed on top of Cullen. They exchanged slow lazy kisses as they rode out the waves of their euphoria, arms wrapped tightly around each other.

"I missed you, Alistair."

"I missed you too, Cullen. I'm so glad you're here."

Cullen kissed Alistair's forehead and adjusted their bodies as he felt Alistair's softening shaft slip from inside of him. "I am too. I know I'm going to regret this later, but I don't want to move, I want to hold you… just like this… for a bit longer…" He was fighting sleep; his voice was already heavy with it.

"We need to clean up." Alistair wasn't far behind.

"Yeah we do. It can wait."

"But we-"

"Shh, Alistair. Let me have this."

"Ok." Alistair snuggled into Cullen's arms. The mess between them forgotten…

For now, this was all that they needed. All that mattered.

* * *

 **A/N** \- Two days down - Only five more delicious Alistair filled days to go!

You can follow along with all the fun on Tumblr by searching: Alistair Appreciation Week

I will be posting every day for this event! You can find me on Tumblr as Aurlyn!

* * *

 **End Notes:**

My humble thanks to the amazing Ponticle for always keeping my Alistair in line!


	2. Chapter 2

The Exalted Council has ended. The Inquisition has been reduced and placed under the direction of the new Divine Victoria. King Alistair didn't end up getting what he petitioned for during the Exalted Council, but his reward was far greater.

 _Written for Alistair Appreciation Week 2018 - Day 2_  
 _That Would Be Me - King of Ferelden_

* * *

 **Notes:**

Alistair Appreciation Week - 2018

For Day Two - May 15, 2018

That Would Be Me - King of Ferelden

 **Prompt:**

Does Denerim have a sole ruler or a royal couple? How are relations with Orlais? Is the palace really haunted…?

* * *

 **All recognizable content belongs to Bioware/EA Games  
All twisted perversions therein, are all on me ~ You're welcome!**

* * *

 **All That Matters**

 **Part 2**

* * *

King Alistair paced his chambers waiting for his new bodyguard to arrive. With careful planning, he skillfully maneuvered the players right where he wanted them. It had taken him several years-and more patience than most people gave him credit for-but in the end, it was worth it.

He played his part well, convincing everyone that Ferelden was against the Inquisition's continued existence. He played the villain so that the world would see the Inquisition, serving under Divine Victoria's watchful eye, as the lesser evil.

What they didn't know was that Alistair felt Thedas was a better place with the Inquisition watching over it. He felt more secure knowing that Divine Victoria was watching over them all. Leliana always did have his back.

A soft knock on the door immediately brought a smile to his face. When he opened it, a blur —that used to be the Commander of the Inquisitions forces—rushed through. As the lock slid home, Alistair found himself hoisted into the air and spun around to Cullen's gleeful laughter. "Alistair, we did it!"

"I know, my love." He laughed giddily as he pecked kisses all over Cullen's face, then ended with a soft lingering kiss on his lips as Cullen lowered his feet back to the ground. "I finally get to take you home with me so we can be together."

"It's been too long coming," whispered Cullen, breathlessly. Taking Alistair's hand, he led him over to the divan and sat down, pulling Alistair into his lap. "I know you like to play the foolish King, but if your people only knew how well you played their own game against them, they would be worried."

"Since the day I took the throne, I've done everything for their benefit. I figured it was finally time that I did something for me. For us ."

"I still can't believe this worked," said Cullen. "We've got Leliana in position as Divine, the Inquisition reduced to a more manageable size, Rylen promoted to my old position, and somehow you managed to get them to offer me up to be your personal bodyguard." Cullen laughed suddenly, "As an olive branch, no less, for Ferelden not getting its way in eliminating the Inquisition entirely."

"Well, as King, throwing royal temper tantrums is my prerogative." Alistair winked. "I may not have gotten my way, but I can certainly appreciate my consolation prize. After all, I did make a lot of enemies during this little game of theirs, I'm going to need a skilled warrior to watch my body."

"I love this body." Cullen grinned evilly, running his hands up and down Alistair's back. "Though, I've seen you in action, and you need guarding about as much as Leliana—I mean Divine Victoria—does."

"A second set of eyes watching my back is never a bad thing, and there's no one I trust more." A shadow moved over Alistair's expression. "How is the Inquisitor?"

"He's doing as well as can be expected after losing his hand. Cassandra hasn't left his side and doesn't appear to be anytime soon. I think he's more crushed about Solas; they'd become such good friends," Cullen sighed.

"Better his hand than his life. I still can't believe Solas is the dread wolf."

Cullen snorted in disdain. "I can hardly believe it either. I don't know what the future is going to bring for that whole situation, but I'm glad that the Inquisition is still in place to deal with the aftermath." He rested his head on Alistair's shoulder with a heavy sigh.

Alistair carded his fingers through Cullen's hair. "You are not abandoning them, my love."

"I know." Cullen looked up, hopefully. "And we can still support them from Denerim."

"With Varric in Kirkwall, Dorian and Bull in Tevinter, Zevran in Antiva, and us in Denerim, we'll have eyes and ears everywhere. Our plan was very well thought out; everyone's been placated and our agents are where we need them most."

"And me?"

Alistair kissed Cullen on the tip of his nose. "You are where we needed you most of all."

" We needed?" Cullen smirked.

"You and I, yes. We ." Alistair winked. "It's been a long time coming. No more months of time between visits. No more coded messages delivered by Leliana's flock of ravens. No more empty beds on cold, lonely nights."

"No more rushed quickies and secret rendezvous?"

"Well, we can still have those." Alistair grinned. "But, I also plan on falling asleep in your arms every night."

"I'd really like that." Cullen tightened his arms around Alistair. "Are you worried about people getting suspicious of us?"

"At this point, I want them to find out. I can't wait for the day when we have no more secrets. You mean so much more to me than that. " Alistair smiled brightly. "We can let them get used to the idea slowly, using the connecting door between our chambers to be able to share a bed at night, while maintaining appearances during the day."

"You sure you don't want to keep us a secret anymore? What about your throne and your heir?"

"I never did, Cullen. The surrounding Arlings already know that I am sterile from my time as a Grey Warden. They do not expect a blood-heir, only that I find myself a crown princess—or in your case prince-to rule by my side. I've always refused their meddling in the past, but now, I think they'd be happy with me picking just about anyone to share my life with. And you, my dearest, already have their respect."

"And how do we proceed? How do we even begin to make our intentions toward each other public?"

Alistair grinned. "Once the dust settles, I'd like to start courting you—officially, by whatever proper methods my council seems to think best. Most or the council are already aware that you and I share a… history, but to assuage the masses, we'll begin with a few public events. And after awhile, I fully intend on taking your hand to be my husband."

Cullen sniffled. "I know we've talked about it…"

"What is it? What's wrong? Do you not want to—"

"No, it's not that, Alistair. It's just that… we've been doing this dance for almost twenty years. You stole my heart in the chantry and we've managed to stay together throughout everything . Sometimes we've had years between times when we could see each other, but we've always come back to this." He hugged Alistair tightly. "I just can't believe that we finally get to be together. I can't believe that I finally get to have you as my own."

Alistair tipped Cullen's chin up and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "My love, I would wait another twenty years for you if I had to, and I've always been yours. There's never been anyone else for me."

* * *

 **End Notes:**

My humble thanks to the amazing **Ponticle** for making me a better writer!


End file.
